The Bringer of Light and the Weaver of Constellations
by Rainkissed Dahlia
Summary: Victor is an apostle of the Sun, one who paints sunsets and sunrises to honor the Sun. Loved and revered by all, he is sharply contrasted with Yuri, an apostle of the Moon, silent and watchful. Two worlds collide in a tale of timeless adoration and utter acceptance, inspired by mythology and astrology.


"Aren't you kind of sad the sun sets?"

Victor shook his head and grinned. "Not really. The moon appearing upon the fading of my sunset just means I get to create another one tomorrow. The sky never truly looks the same."

Christophe scoffed. " I don't believe that one bit. Have you ever even glanced at the night sky? That guy makes it look the same night after night. It's just black, all the time. Nothing like your sunrises" Christophe affectionately shimmied up to Victor, who shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be tempting young and impressionable adults into making grievous mistakes that will haunt them for the rest of their lives?"

Christophe puffed up proudly. "You're certainly right. I'm off!" He waved and disappeared in a cloud of ruby red.

"Some God of Eros." Victor chuckled and plopped down on the ground, taking in the midday sun. He'd have to leave soon, to start restructuring the sky with burnt oranges and calm indigos, signaling the beginning of night.

He sighed and ran his hand thoughtfully through his platinum hair, wondering if he would see _him_ tonight: the bringer of night.

* * *

Victor hovered lazily, his luminescent white wings fluttering slightly in anticipation. God, was he excited. He had purposely taken his time adding deeper ruby hues and pale violet to the tail end of his sunset tonight, hoping the extra time spent would help him steel his nerves for the meeting he was actually going to initiate between himself and the night-bringer for the first time. He took a deep breath and-

"Ah, you added more violet than usual."

Victor whipped around and gasped. Sure, the man was good looking from far away, from what Victor had always been able to tell. But, _damn_ , up close the man was _ethereal._ His shaggy black hair hung lazily on his pale forehead and his chestnut brown eyes reflected the last golden rays of the day. His glistening black wings made no noise and his arms hung loosely by his sides.

Victor was confused. Although the man had paid him a thoughtful compliment, his face revealed no sign of interest.

"Thank you." he replied politely. The man nodded once in return. "I can take it from here."

Victor's brow furrowed. He had thought their initial meeting to be electric and miraculous, like day meeting night or fire meeting water. But this, this was anticlimactic at best.

Victor back away slightly and studied the weaver as he silently began to paint; darker sapphires replaced his vivid reds and pale stars began to take shape. Victor had thought them beautiful. Sure, he loved his giant, blinding Sun. But the way this man's stars shone: pale, silent, and watchful, much like their weaver, brought him a resounding peace he could not explain.

The man had begun meticulously arranging a group of stars into a form the he could not readily comprehend and, without realizing, Victor had flown a little closer to the formation, curious to unlock the mysteries it held.

"Um, excuse me." Victor jumped and realized he had intruded into the other man's space.

"I'm sorry," Victor breathed. "It was just so interesting to watch! If you don't mind me asking, what is it exactly?"

The apathetic man stared at him a moment before... _blushing_? Victor stared, until he quickly turned his face and, with a sure hand, began tracing the lines between the stars so that Victor could clearly see the image.

"T-this one is the constellation Cassiopeia."

"Did you come up with it yourself?" he moved a little closer. The dark man nodded and shifted away.

"Yes. I create all of them, but a lot of the constellations are inspired by others. Mostly the humans." he answered quietly.

"You like to watch the humans?" Victor questioned, studying the way the man began to fiddle with other stars nervously.

"Yeah, I just find them intriguing, I guess." He blushed again. "I know, it's weird-"

"I like watching them too!" Victor rushed at him then, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Hey, what's your name?" The boy faltered, the rising moon gleaming on his opaque wings.

"M-my name?"

Victor nodded excitedly then, beginning to notice that the boy had somehow managed to avoid eye contact with him the whole time they'd been speaking.

"I'll go first then." he smiled and continued. "I'm Victor, bringer-" "Bringer of Light and Sun." the other man finished. "I know who you are." he mumbled.

Victor's breath caught in his throat. "And you are?" he managed to respond without choking.

"I-I'm Yuri. Bringer of Darkness-" "Wait!" The boy jumped, startled at the sudden rise in Victor's tone. But finally, he had made eye contact. "You make it sound so negative."

"W-well, that's just the way everyone else phrases it so-"

"But think about it," Victor gestured to Cassiopeia, "without darkness, the world wouldn't be able to see your art."

"Not like anyone pays attention anyway." Yuri mumbled. Victor paused then, looking slightly over Yuri's shoulder, deep in thought. Suddenly, he nodded decidedly.

"It's decided then, we'll change your title."

Yuri stared at him in disbelief. "But you just decided that your own." he scoffed.

Victor laughed and crossed his arms proudly. "It'll work, just watch-hey! Where are you going?" he hadn't noticed Yuri had already begun retreating into the darkness during his reverie.

"I'm leaving."

"Wait!"

"My work is done for tonight."

Victor watched as Yuri' slender frame silently began to dissolve into the night. Something inside him bubbled up and- "Yuri!"

He glanced over his shoulder solemnly. "Yuri: the Weaver of Constellations!" He could see Yuri's ears glowing red even across the distance, and he waved excitedly.

"See you tomorrow!"

Yuri's face flushed again, he then he was gone.


End file.
